


pretty good deal

by zo_ninjarc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, except the wordcount's totally making me seem like a liar but like honestly there's no plot here, i don't even know why this is so long, it's basically pwp, marginal plot anyway, we've been given so much and yet so little to work with from the show so this is probably just au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zo_ninjarc/pseuds/zo_ninjarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is definitely not worried about this virgin-murdering-psycho-thing, but Scott is, and where Scott's concerned, Stiles should be wary. Because weird things have a tendency to happen once Scott's directed his mind towards something.</p><p>Or, the one in which Stiles learns new things about werewolves and about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty good deal

“So, you’re _not_ worried about this thing?”

The bell for first break had just gone and Stiles packs his English books in his locker after a rather weird lesson in which Miss Blake was very distracted and didn’t give them any homework at all, and then shuts it rather forcefully when Scott asks the question he’s been asking all morning.

He glares at his best friend and whines at him. “Scott, dude, is this your way of rubbing it into my face that you’ve had sex and I haven’t? Because, let me tell you, that is not cool. You should be glad Allison let you anywhere near her with your wolfiness and her family history, but you should not be harassing me about my lack of experience.”

Scott grins at him, toys with an apple in his hands, throwing it up and catching it.

“Although, you know, if Allison’s willing – “

Scott throws the apple at Stiles, and it catches him on the arm when he yelps and turns to try and protect himself.

“Now, you know what isn’t cool? _That,_ ” but Scott’s still grinning, and he bends and picks his apple up while Stiles sighs dreamily.

“One can never hold out hope.” He’s staring at Lydia as he says this, who’s down the hall laughing with Allison, and it’s as though she knows what Stiles is talking about and that it’s about her, because her head turns and her smile drops, and she’s glaring at him with wide, accusing eyes.

Stiles huffs an uncomfortable little laugh – more like he’s wheezing for breath after being caught – and waves awkwardly at Lydia, who frowns at him and then turns on her heel back to Allison and links her arm with hers, and leads her away.

“Girls are scary, man.” Stiles breathes to Scott, who’s not getting rid of this stupid smirk on his face.

“Well, you don’t exactly need a girl to lose your virginity, you know. I could, uh, _help_ out, if you know what I mean.” Scott winks at him and Stiles’ mouth is open in disgust.

“You did not – did you really just suggest that?”

Scott backpedals, alarmed. “I didn’t mean me, idiot, I meant I can get Danny to help us out – “

“ _We_ are not getting anyone to help _us_ out, and much less Danny, who I’ve known for over a decade!” Stiles glares at Scott, deciding between punching him and dropping the subject or conceding that this _is_ bothering him because hello there’s a killer killing virgins and Stiles is a virgin but he doesn’t really want to freak Scott out further. “Besides, Danny does not do gay sexual sex favours unless you date him for a while. Ask anyone. Nor should he, smart kid that one, but I kind of need a fast fix solution, y’know. Like, wham bam thank you man kind of thing.”

“So you _do_ want a guy.”

“Oh! Remember that gay bar that Jackson desecrated with his lizard weirdness? They have gay guys there!”

“Yeah!” Scott agrees sarcastically. “But you’re underage and they’re not!”

“Age is just a number.”

“And your dad is _just_ the sheriff of Beacon Hills, but hey.”

Stiles blanches. “Crap, Scott, this thing is going to kill me because no one ever wants to have sex with the sheriff’s kid.”

“And I thought you said you weren’t worried.” Scott grins and tugs Stiles down the hall to go outside and get some food. “We’ll go to Derek or something – or maybe Deaton. He might have some…I don’t know, perfumes or something that make you smell like less of a virgin.”

“We are not going to either of those men for help with my virginity, stalking…problem thing. And if you suggest anything again, I’ll seriously just go to Allison and beg.”

But that probably did little to subdue Scott, whose initial fear of this creepy murderer who stalks virgins has turned into a quest to get his best friend laid and therefore off the list of potential victims.

Though Stiles argues there probably isn’t even a list – maybe these things come in threes, like basically every other bad thing that seems to happen at Beacon Hills. But Scott’s like a dog with a scent; unable to be swayed with other possibilities.

Which is why Stiles finds himself in the brightly-lit lounge room of the incredibly, creepily _normal_ apartment that Peter Hale has in town. Everyone’s there – or at least everyone that’s a werewolf. Peter, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Cora take up different corners of the room and Stiles feels seriously crowded under their stares as he nurses a bottle of Sprite on the couch in the centre of the room.

“I’d like to know why my apartment was picked as the meeting spot for this particular exercise.” Peter pipes up from near the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest as he stares unimpressively at Stiles. Actually, Stiles would like to know that, too. He’d also like to know why Scott announced as soon as the last person was in the door (which was actually Stiles) that the reason for the meeting was to figure out what to do about “Stiles’ problem”.

“Look, I had nothing to do with this, I thought this was just a normal little wolf meeting, with like, extra undead Hale members, and woah – “ Stiles cuts off because Cora starts growling from near Peter, her features wolfing out slightly.

Peter lays a calming hand on her forearm and it still takes a second for Cora to get her wolf under control and not outright attack the measly mortal who dared insult her family, even unintentionally.

“Okay, my amazing wit will be toned down for this _exercise_ – or you know what’s better? I’ll just leave! Yeah – Scott, thanks for the intervention, but I don’t know what a pack of _werewolves_ are going to do when another supernatural force is going around hunting virgins and _over_ killing them and besides, I am so not on any human sacrificing madman’s list, so there we go. Continue with your wolfy business now, I’m leaving.” And he moves to get off the couch but Derek, who’s conveniently placed behind him, stills him with a hand to his shoulder and pushes him back onto the paisley peach-coloured cushions. Stiles would like to know where Peter got his decorating skills from.

“There have been three victims in less than two days. If this killer is really planning on stopping after a collection of three, why would they kill so quickly?” Derek points out, and it’s not helping ease Stiles’ or Scott’s tension. “If it is ritualistic, I don’t think it would be complete so soon.”

No one really answers that, because it’s a good assessment of the situation and until they find the killer, they won’t understand its plans further.

“Scott, I don’t understand why you’re so hung up about this – I’m the virgin and I’m not worried. Like, honestly. It’s not going to attack _me._ Why would it want to attack me?”

“Well, why’d it attack your friend Heather? Or that kid at the pool. Or the girl in the woods. It’s targeting random people, who happen to be virgins, and you’re a virgin, Stiles.” Scott reasons with him and Stiles should be feeling at least a little uncomfortable that this discussion is even having to take place, and he is, dear god is he ever, and he doesn’t know how this is supposed to help, and he wants it to stop.

“Too bad using your hand doesn’t count, Stiles. If it did, you’d be nowhere near the killer’s list.” Boyd growls from a bar stool, not looking at anyone really, and nobody even shifts in amusement at his half-joke. Because jokes like that – those are Erica’s style, and she’s not –

Tension settles for a few minutes, with no one even moving a muscle, apart from Peter, who seems to be _flexing_ his pectorals and wagging his eyebrows at Isaac, who’s not even looking at him, until Cora suddenly huffs and strides across the room, knocks Stiles’ drink out of his hand and straddles his thighs.

Stiles literally chokes on air and scrabbles for grip on the couch as she rocks her hips against his and grins down into his face –

“Why are we even talking about this, I’ll gladly take the virgin – “

But the sentence is barely out of the gorgeous girl’s mouth before vivid, weirdly-echoing growling fills the room, and Cora’s basically ripped off of him by Derek, whose eyes are red and violent and his teeth are extended along with his jaw, and he hurls his sister across the room, and Derek is _practically_ roaring around at the other wolves as he sets up a protective stance in front of Stiles.

And where Isaac and Peter had been moving quickly to aid Cora, and Scott had been about to race over to Stiles, frozen figures stare in the general vicinity of the alpha, not directly into his face, no one making a sound.

Stiles gasps his first breath in hours it seemed and the silence in the room lessens slightly, along with some of the tension, because Derek’s red eyes sidle down to him and his wolfed-out features tightened into human again, allowing the others in the room to relax a little and attempt to fix whatever the hell just happened.

Derek slinks off back behind the sofa and Stiles breathes raggedly, all the while staring in alarm at Scott, who’s only got confusion on his face which Stiles is certain mirrors his. Peter and Isaac offer their hands to help Cora up but she knocks them both off and moves gracefully to her feet, staring accusingly at her brother, and while Stiles is too scared to turn around and see what exactly Derek is doing, Cora’s eyes snap from Stiles to _behind_ him several times before she growls lowly and storms out of the apartment.

Stiles is sure that Derek indicates something to Isaac and Boyd, because the both of them follow her out moments later.

“Can someone please tell me what just happened?” Stiles croaks out when the silence reigns on, and even though he knows Scott has no answers, he’s sure the other two know _something._

“Well done, nephew. You’ve managed to alienate the newest – and most important – recruit to your haggard little pack because of your attachment to a _human._ ” And even though Peter’s tone is slightly lilted with amusement throughout the entire sentence, the last word is spat out in disgust, which affronts Stiles.

“Hey, excuse me, but – “

“I – “ that’s Derek’s voice, but _not,_ because it’s so low and growly and croaky that Stiles literally whips around to take a look at the alpha, who’s hunched over a little with his arms raised in defence and is actually staring in stunned wonder at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles breathes, and then look at Peter and Scott for explanation. “What did I do?”

Peter snorts. “What nobody would ever have reason to think possible, dear boy. You’ve attracted an alpha.”

“What – att – _attracted_? _How_?”

“That is a rather good question, and I’m sure that our alpha will have some explanation.”

Derek doesn’t immediately take Peter’s bait, but does take some time to compose himself and return to a menacing stature, glaring at Peter. “I wasn’t protecting him, I was trying to protect Cora – “

“Don’t give me that crap, you turned as soon as Cora _touched_ him and we only do that if someone is touching our mates without our consent.” Peter ends the sentence in a biting sort of singsong and Stiles _really_ wants Derek to say that _no_ that’s so wrong because he was definitely just trying to save his baby sister from bad human virgin Stiles instead of saving his – his _mate –_ from his own flesh and blood, but Derek – doesn’t say anything like that, and won’t meet Stiles’ inquiring eyes and Stiles is seriously freaking out right now.

“What the hell – _what is he saying_ , Derek?” Scott demands of the alpha, who locks his still-feral eyes onto Scott, who won’t look away. “Is it true?”

Stiles really hopes that this is the part where Derek shakes his head and grins and the other werewolves walk back into the room with pizzas and sodas and party poppers shouting that it’s April Fool’s Day or something, but instead, Derek – Derek nods once.

“Stiles is your _mate?”_

“Stiles is no one’s mate!” Stiles’ voice is not strong and he staggers to his feet, and that’s not convincing anyone to drop this charade. “Are you all mad? Is it that time of the month for wolves again because let me tell you, you guys go _crazy_ when the moon’s about to pop – “

“Oh, something’s about to pop, alright, and it isn’t just going to be the moon.” Peter snorts again and Stiles blanches.

“Wow – this is so not – that’s not going to happen – I – I am going to be killed by a thing that sacrifices virgins to appease some deity that no one else believes in and I’d rather go that way!”

“Not if the alpha has some say in it. And, trust me; in relationships like this, the alpha has all the say.”

Stiles would really like to smack that smirk right off Peter’s face but he’s the only one who’s talking and making any sense and even though it’s sense that Stiles would rather not believe, it’s there, and it’s sound and Stiles would really like Derek to say something right about now or he’s going to explode or hyperventilate or both because hey what’s the difference really and it’s not going to be pretty.

Derek does. “Scott, take Stiles home. Lock all the doors and windows.”

Scott springs into action while Stiles is reluctant to move because there’s no explanation coming his way even though he really needs one right about now.

“No – what about – “

Derek’s scowl turns onto him and Stiles would shirk away in fear if he wasn’t so damn confused about what was happening. “You will stay inside your bedroom for the rest of the night and will not open your front door or answer your phone for anyone, do you understand me.”

And the last part isn’t a question, it’s a command, and Stiles – Stiles really does shrink into himself a little, but not because of fear, but because of anger.

“What the hell – what are you even trying to do – there is _no_ weird creature coming to kill me tonight or ever. You’re all being stupid and I don’t have to follow your orders, Derek, because I am not one of your machine werewolves and won’t listen to you.”

Derek takes a step forward but Stiles isn’t alarmed because there’s still a couch between them but Peter seems worried about his couch so he starts talking again. “Actually, because his wolf has identified you as its mate, you’re one of his now, Stilinski.”

“I am not anybody’s mate, you’ve all lost your minds. I’m going home to study for my biology test tomorrow, like normal teenagers do, so goodbye. I suggest you all get some proper sleep or something, or like stop sniffing the wolfsbane because you’re seriously crazy. Let’s go, Scott.”

As he and Scott walk out, they hear Peter say, “This would all go easier if you’d just go to the boy and mount him tonight – “ followed by the sound of loud growling and breaking glass, and instead of going back and finding out what that means and if Peter’s still alive, they both bolt.

-

“This is insane. Tell me it’s insane.”

Scott doesn’t bother to answer that sentence because Stiles has been repeating it in different variations for ten minutes now.

They’re in Stiles’ bedroom, where Scott is poised at the window in preparation for any nocturnal attack that may happen and Stiles is hyperventilating on the floor.

“How does this even happen?” Stiles moans and Scott would normally laugh at that tone, but this is seriously no laughing matter.

“I don’t know, Stiles, I’ve never heard of it before.”

“Werewolves, _mating_? What does that even mean? And with humans! Scott – what is happening?”

Scott doesn’t reply and Stiles continues moaning. “Why did we even go to that place tonight, Jesus, Scott?”

Scott shrugs and looks nearly as panicked as Stiles feels. “I don’t know, I thought that we could get you to help us, you know, catch this thing, lure it,” he frowns in sympathy at the choked sound Stiles makes, “use you as bait or something but no one’s going to go for that idea now.”

“Oh, why ever not?” Stiles snaps, first fidgeting with a thread on his carpet then tugging at it then slamming his fist repeatedly on it.

“Derek would never let us use you now. Because mates are – wow. I never thought that you could – “

“ _What do you know about mates_?” Stiles screeches and pounces onto Scott from the floor, clutching at his friend in disbelief.

“Look, calm down, Deaton did mention something about it ages ago, but I didn’t really pay attention – hey, don’t look at me like that, I was newly-turned and had other things to concentrate on.”

“Well, what did he say?” Stiles is desperate because he had not encountered any of this in his research.

“Nothing really, just that some wolves can find others who like, complement them or something and they are supposed to be together forever or something, I don’t even know.”

“That’s not…you’re lying. You’ve got to be kidding me. You and Peter set all of this up, didn’t you? Just for an elaborate joke. Oh, hey, look, Stiles is still a virgin, let’s scare him with ritualistic killings of other virgins for him to finally jack up and get laid. ‘Cause, Scott, that’s not funny.”

“Stiles, all of this stress is getting to you. You’re not thinking clearly. And since when do we have a bio test tomorrow?”

“Since Pummel’s been telling us for two days now! God!” Stiles shouts incredulously, wanting to shake Scott but not knowing how that would blow over.

“Oh.” Scott has the decency to look somewhat sheepish, but then returns to watching out the window.

“What are you even doing here anyway? Big scary alpha didn’t say anything about you staying.”

“He’s not my alpha.”

“No, but apparently, he is mine,” Stiles is close to hyperventilating again. “Like, dude, where did this even come from? Is this normal? No one mentioned anything about this before and nothing’s changed for, like, ever, so why now? What is happening, Scott?”

“Please quit whinging, Stiles.” And Scott seems to be hyperaware of every little shadow that crosses the street outside and Stiles is scared for his immaculate bedroom if something happens outside and Scott wolfs out because that would not be pretty.

“Oh, god, just go home Scott. Nothing’s going to happen. You’ve all lost your minds.”

It takes some convincing, but Scott does leave about half an hour later, and Stiles tries to read the chapter in his textbook for the test tomorrow, but cannot concentrate. He knows where the heart and brain are situated, isn’t that enough?

Stiles sighs and stretches out on his bed and drags his hands across his face.

This has turned into the weirdest day of his life and he still doesn’t have any answers about what exactly is going on.

Eventually Stiles falls asleep and doesn’t hear his dad come in from his shift but his dad does hear him, hours later, when he wakes up screaming from a dream filled with red eyes, Heather’s slit and bruised skin and an empty pit of fear within his stomach.

-

Stiles isn’t exactly sure how he gets through the next day. He sits the bio text and feels whatever knowledge he has seeping out of brain as he reads the questions and then just writes bullshit. It’s okay, he thinks, because he has the rest of the year to fix his grades – unless, of course, this murdering psychopath gets to him first.

Scott’s acting rather cautious around Stiles, and maybe he’s surprised that Stiles survived the night, because that’s also what Stiles feels but doesn’t dare say and it takes until lunch for Scott to bring it up.

“So, do you want to go back to Peter’s tonight and get some help?”

Stiles actually slams his locker door shut because he hasn’t slept well and Scott isn’t helping. “What is that going to do, Scott? Get everyone riled up and angry because they have to protect itty bitty human Stiles? Because, no, I don’t need that and I don’t need Captain McSnarky Pants Peter throwing in any more of his arsehole theories about stuff that doesn’t exist, okay?”

“Stiles, I get it, but they’re the only ones that can help. Especially if Derek’s your mate!”

“Keep your voice down!” Stiles hisses and stares around the quickly emptying hall around them. “I don’t need Derek Hale’s permission to lose my virginity. I’m going to go to Lydia and see if she can hook me up for a quickie with someone.”

“No, Stiles, you don’t get it, Derek’s not going to let you do that.”

“What the hell – what did I just say Scott?”

“He’s identified you as his mate now, and he’ll go crazy if you go to someone else for your, um, first time.”

Stiles stares incredulously at Scott. “Are you serious? What are you even saying? I’m going to die a virgin – and not as an old man virgin but as a seventeen-year-old virgin because a _werewolf_ wouldn’t let me get laid and therefore made me the obvious choice for this mass murdering psychopath?”

Scott shrugs, looks uncomfortable. “Well, that’s not the only option…”

Stiles stares at him.

“I mean, if Derek won’t let you…do it with someone else…you could…do it…together?”

Stiles has had it with practical jokes for his entire life. First, his best friend gets bitten by a rabid human dog, then turns into a werewolf. Then everything else that happened happens and now _this._ This ridiculous notion that he’s Derek Hale’s _mate,_ a creature that nobody’s quite sure actually exists, and he’s expected to lay back and take it all – oh god just the idea of that – and that’s why Stiles doesn’t even acknowledge Scott’s comments except to huff in disbelief and walk away from his friend, holding up a warning hand to keep Scott from following him.

“Stiles, it’s probably the only chance you _have_.” Scott calls sheepishly after him, but Stiles doesn’t turn back.

-

Stiles goes to the first lacrosse training session of the year that afternoon and Scott isn’t there. Come to think of it, Stiles hasn’t seen Scott since he stormed away from him, and that was two periods ago.

Coach prattles on about the expectations of the year and even though he makes them change into their uniforms, they don’t get to practice at all.

When everyone changes and leaves, Stiles sits on the bench and sighs repeatedly while checking his phone, because he doesn’t exactly want to get home and do nothing for the next six hours so he’d rather drag this out as much as possible.

“Hey, Stiles, Coach asked me to lock up, you leaving?” It’s Danny at the door with his gym bag slung over his shoulder and an easy smile on his lips.

“Uh, yeah, coming,” Stiles quickly packs up the rest of his things and just as he walks by Danny, he rethinks that and turns back to him. “Hey, Danny, how’s life, eh?”

Danny frowns at him and flicks the light switch before answering. “Uh, pretty normal, I guess. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, nah, dude, just, y’know, haven’t spoken to you in ages, just wondering how you’re doing. Especially with Jackson gone and stuff.”

“Everything’s fine. I spoke to Jackson last night on Skype, he seems alright, too, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Danny’s side-eyeing him as they walk down the hall and it takes Stiles a minute.

“What? Why would I even care about Jackson? He was a monumental douchebag.” Who turned into a lizard and killed unsuspecting members of the community for a while.

Danny nods knowingly and looks exaggeratingly apologetic but there’s still a smile on his face. They walk until they get to the outer door and the parking lot’s right there with only Stiles’ Jeep and then they stop.

“What’s up, Stiles?”

This is where Stiles really turns and looks at Danny, because, hey, the guy is handsome, he’d be a pretty good choice for anyone wanting to lose their virginity, but there’s too much of a nice guy thing there, too, or maybe it’s just that Stiles has known him for so long and doesn’t think of him as anything but a friend, no matter that he’s gay.

And although there’s barely a foot of space between them, Danny’s not moving any closer and neither is Stiles, because his friendship with this boy is more important than some lunatic who’s stalking and killing virgins.

“Nothing, dude, I just haven’t spoken to you in so long and coach totally wasted our time in practice tonight and all.”

“Yeah, I noticed Scott wasn’t there.”

“Scott disappeared sometime after lunch. Probably forgot some homework we had or something and raced home to act sick.”

Danny nods and smiles. “Well, I’m going now, just got to drop these keys off at Finstock’s office. I’ll see you around, Stiles.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you. Good chat.” Stiles waves as Danny leaves and then he stalks up to his car and presses his forehead against the door, sighing. At least he hadn’t embarrassed himself too much.

He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. Maybe it’s not even that kind of a killer. Maybe he’s wrong and they’re just random attacks with people who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time and with overkill and just coincidental ritual markings. But then he thinks of Heather and the fact that she was in her basement at the time and she just disappeared without anyone seeing her leave it and the position of the guy at the pool, and he’s not so sure anymore.

Stiles sighs again and dumps his bag in the back seat, then moves around the car to get to the driver’s seat.

“You know – “ and Stiles jumps and screams and turns and raises his fists in front of him, because that’s not Danny’s voice – but it’s thankfully just Scott, who looks as alarmed as Stiles’ feels and Stiles feels like he’s going to kill him.

“What the hell, dude?! Why would you sneak up on me? Where were you? Have you been getting practice from Peter and Derek on how to stalk people and sneak up on them without them knowing? Because you ace that class, Jesus Christ.” Stiles’ heart is thumping out of ribcage and he feels a vague pit of panic building in his lungs, but he takes deep breaths in order to calm down and glaring angrily at Scott helps, too.

“Sorry, man, I thought you heard me coming. What were you talking about with Danny, anyway?”

“I thought your wolfy senses would have heard that conversation, Scott. ‘Cause you wolves aren’t really impressing me anymore. You can’t even smell who’s a virgin and who isn’t like all those cool fictional wolves can.”

“Why would you think that? Derek can, probably, but I can’t even tell a dead rat apart from a live one.”

“I’m going to guess you’re getting practice on that one, too.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not going so well.”

“Obviously.”

Scott shuffles his feet, looks away a little. “So…found any willing candidates?”

“To take my virginity?” Stiles stares at him with hard eyes. “No, Scott, unless I hire a hooker or something and just pretend I’m not underage.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Well, I couldn’t even ask Danny to help me out just then, I don’t see how I’m going to be able to get someone else to.”

“Maybe you aren’t going to be attacked.”

Stiles nods exaggeratingly. “Yeah, probably not. But, like…I am kind of worried, still.”

“Well, anyway, let’s go out, get some pizza and watch a movie.”

“Only if you tell me why you skipped last period and practice.”

Scott winks and walks around to the passenger’s side, and Stiles follows him into the car. “Sure thing.”

-

They order pizza at Stiles’ house because Mrs McCall is getting some sleep before a night shift and the Sheriff is at work until midnight.

“So, where were you?” Stiles asks around a mouthful of pepperoni.

“I went to see Boyd.”

Stiles quickly swallows his mouthful. “Boyd, as in Boyd from Derek’s pack?”

“What other Boyd do we know?”

“Well, my dad works with a Jake Boyd, but anyway, why would you go to him?" 

"I went to him because he, well, he’s the only other werewolf I know that had a mate.”

“Oh. What? _Oh!_ Oh, man, you mean Erica and Boyd – they weren’t just – oh, crap, that’s so – Scott, I didn’t know, and she’s dead, and god, how is he? He wasn’t like himself at Peter’s yesterday, oh, crap, I didn’t know. Poor guy.”

“Yeah, well, he’s coping. He’s living at Derek’s house with Isaac and Cora, and it’s good for him to be around his pack like that, especially now. He misses her, and I sort of understand, but it’s different for me because I see Allison all the time now, but anyway. He told me that he and Erica didn’t realise they were mates until this one time where Erica kissed Derek – yeah I know, don’t ask – and they both felt weird about it until they talked to each other and figured it out.”

“Aha. Well, anyway, that has nothing to do with me and Derek – and there is no me and Derek at all because I’m sure werewolves have mates and stuff, but only with other werewolves and I am so not ready to go running through the woods on a moonlit night, chasing squirrels and rats.”

“Mates can be human – look at me an Allison.”

“Allison’s not your mate.”

“I think of her as my mate. And she probably is. I mean, if someone else tried to, like, kiss her…I’d kill them.”

Stiles moans in despair, because that’s exactly what he didn’t want to hear, but there you go. Apparently, maybe, he’s Derek’s mate. And Derek apparently, maybe, won’t let him get off this potential killer’s potential hit list because he won’t let him have sex with someone else. Heaven forbid thinking about having _sex with Derek_ because Derek might kill him for just imagining stuff like that.

“So what did Boyd say?” Stiles isn’t too sure he really wants to know, but anyway.

“Well, he doesn’t really know that much about mates, either, but he did say that Derek’s behaviour was, like, over the top, even for a mate. Boyd actually said that he’s worried about you, because if you… _try_ anything with someone else, Derek will know immediately and probably kill both you and the other person.”

Stiles’ mouth is open with half-chewed pizza within it, and he’s staring in shock at Scott.

“It isn’t _that_ bad, is it?” He asks carefully, swallowing quickly.

“I think it is. He’s pretty intense, man.” Scott nods in sympathy and then turns back to his pizza.

Stiles doesn’t know how he gets into situations like this. What is it with Beacon Hills, anyhow? How is this normal? Does this happen anywhere else and if so how do people deal with it?

They finish the pizza and watch a TV movie because they couldn’t decide what to watch and then Scott leaves. Stiles gets a text from his dad telling him that he’s going to be covering, heh, Jake Boyd’s shift that night and won’t be home until the next morning.

Stiles checks every door and window in the house twice before showering and going to bed later on, because Derek told him to do that yesterday and even if he hadn’t, there’s nothing wrong with being prepared and protected.

So when he hears footsteps on the roof outside his window and then scratching on the glass, Stiles’ heart leaps into his throat and he twists under the covers, breathing harshly and trying to make himself look as flat and nonexistent as possible.

Then – there’s _knocking_ on the window, and it’s not even normal knocking but it sounds hesitant and forced, as though whoever’s there would rather not have to do that.

It takes Stiles a minute or two to actually gather the courage to chuck the covers off of himself and look at the window.

And then he wishes he hadn’t.

Because _Derek’s_ there, crouching outside his window, glaring surlily into the room.

“Jesus Christ, Derek, what the hell, man?” Stiles gets off his bed on shaky legs and unlocks the window, stepping back to let Derek leap into his bedroom. “What are you doing here, dude? Were you trying to break into my room, seriously? Even after you told me to lock everything in order to protect myself?”

Derek stretches in the centre of the room and Stiles closes the window because there’s a cold breeze coming through.

“Just making sure you’re still alive.”

“Oh, ha ha, very funny, I’m fine, as you can tell, because I’m not about to be killed. Unless, like, you want to kill me because, heh, well, I totally didn’t send your sister mixed messages or anything, because I had no idea she felt that way about me, like – “

“Stiles.” And that tone is definitely warning.

“Yup, shutting up, I mean, what would your sister even want with me, like, have you seen me? I’m not exactly boyfriend material for a Hale – I mean, her! Her, not just a Hale because like there aren’t a lot of Hales left and I mean why would I even say Hale I meant Cora. I am so not boyfriend or like, _mate_ , material for anyone, least of all Cora. She’s got your sense of humour, though, dude. The way she jumped on my lap – yeah, we won’t talk about that because I’m sure it was awkward all around.” Derek’s expression is pained as Stiles continues on this tirade, and just as it begins to clear and Derek thinks Stiles is going to stop talking – “Not that she’s not a pretty lady. I mean, have you seen her? Your sister’s totally hot, dude.”

Derek closes his eyes and clenches his fists by his sides and Stiles is totally sure that he doesn’t squeak when Derek actually growls a little because he’s almost sure that Derek won’t hurt him. Almost.

“Stiles. Whatever you think happened that night, you’ve been told wrong. I did not – you are _not_ my mate. I don’t exactly know why I did what I did, but it’s not for that reason.”

And Stiles – doesn’t like that answer. Because that’s not just a copout – oh let’s lead Stiles down another path so he completely forgets about this absurd theory – it’s also most likely a lie. He can tell by the way that Derek stares straight at him but in a way that makes Stiles think that he’s not seeing him at all, and that usually means that Derek’s not telling the truth.

“Well, I mean, how would you know? Everyone seems confused about what a mate really is, and you haven’t had one before, so how could you know that I’m your mate or not?”

“Stiles, I’d know.”

“Or, you could be lying to me to, like, I don’t know, alleviate my fears or something. Not that I’m scared of you or anything. Just this thing that’s probably going to try and kill me. Because I’m probably one of the only virgins left in Beacon Hills. Everyone’s getting laid, man, and I can’t even decide if I like guys or girls better.”

Derek’s pained expression is going to be a permanent fixture for this conversation, okay, got it.

“But then again, what am I even saying? Why would you try to protect me from something like that? Is it really the worst thing in the world to be mated to a seventeen-year-old guy with no brain to mouth filter and a pretty impressive skill of eating three times the recommended daily calorie intake of curly fries and still look good without a shirt on? Really?”

By the way Derek’s eyebrow raises, it probably is.

“Well, fine. We’re not mates or anything, you can just turn your wolf off so I can get laid by your sister.”

Derek actually starts growling and his eyes flash red. And maybe it’s because Stiles is talking about his sister, but maybe it’s not.

“Or, wait, not your sister, what am I even saying, maybe Boyd or something, because he doesn’t have a mate anymore, or maybe just do a threeway with Boyd and Isaac – okay, I’ll stop, jeez!”

Because Derek’s growling is close to turning into full-fledged howling if Stiles keeps this up.

There’s a few minutes of silence in which Derek controls himself and crosses his arms over his chest.

Stiles’ arms flay in disbelief.

“Are you serious? You’re not going to say anything? You’re not going to explain why you practically turn into a rabid dog as soon as I mention having sex with someone else?”

“Stiles, you’re too young for something like this.”

“Like what, sex? Because Heather was younger than me, and if I’d only been faster getting the condoms, then maybe she’d still be alive.”

Derek’s frown deepens and Stiles is sure he wasn’t talking about _sex_ explicitly.

“Or, you mean the mate thing. Well, what can we do? As you said, this mate thing doesn’t even exist, so what are we even talking about.”

Derek is quiet.

“Or it does exist and you’re just trying to get out of having to be mated to me because I’m not your ideal dating material.”

“You don’t understand, mates don’t _date._ There’s no need for that. They’re supposed to be together from the moment they figure out they’re mated until one of them dies. It’s a biological need to breed and continue the line.”

“But I, uh, can’t exactly – “

“Which is why something’s not right this time.” Derek looks uncomfortable with that, so he sighs. “But there are mate bonds that don’t fit into that theory. I’ve heard of werewolves finding their mate from their same sex.”

“Do all wolves have mates?”

“No, it doesn’t work like that. There are so many people in the world; not every wolf can hope to find a relationship like that all the time.”

“Relationship, huh.”

Derek nods tightly.

“Because Peter made it sound pretty one-sided yesterday.”

Derek rolls his eyes.

“His is alive, isn’t he? I mean, the whole _mounting_ comment didn’t make you kill him, did it?

Derek glowers, and Stiles wisely holds his hands up in apology.

“Well, why hasn’t this come up before? I mean, we’ve known each other for a while now, how could you not tell that I was your mate before now?”

Derek shrugs. “You were always different.”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know; you just never smelt right.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“It wasn’t until someone else tried to claim you that my wolf realised what was wrong with you.”

“Wow, you’re a real charmer, boy, I can’t believe this.”

Derek shrugs and cocks an eyebrow.

“So it was only when Cora sat on my lap and told everyone that she intended to _take_ my _virginity_ that you realised that you couldn’t let that happen? So what am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to lose my virginity now?”

Derek’s eyebrows knit together and his eyes slip shut.

“’Cause, dude, what we have here,” Stiles indicates with one hand between the two of them, “is an _unhealthy re-lation-ship._ ”

And before he can even blink and smirk in satisfaction for throwing that in Derek’s face, Derek’s hand whips out and grabs Stiles’ flaying one. Stiles squeaks out a whimper of surprise when Derek tugs him closer, snarling into his face.

“Woah, woah, dude – “ he stares at Derek and while he’s a little frightened, the initial shock of the movement has dulled a little and Stiles knows that Derek won’t do anything else unless Stiles riles him up. Which Stiles intends to do. “Do ya see what I mean? Honestly, this is like some _Twilight_ shit going on right here; you’re the guy with issues and fangs and I’m, alright, so I’m not exactly like Bella with her whole cluelessness thing going on for the best part of a book, but – “

“Stiles – stop – talking.”

“ – it’s close enough?”

Derek stares intently into Stiles’ eyes and Stiles feels the oddly part uncomfortable and part – what the hell – _aroused_.

“I can help you. If you want.” Derek’s tone is awkward and uncomfortable, but warm and hopeful and everything else at the same time.

“What do you mean, ‘help’?” Stiles asks warily, and he has to step back, because Derek is moving towards him and he knows exactly what Derek wants to help with.

“Werewolves rarely discover their mates. I didn’t know until last night that you’re mine, and you’re in danger.”

“No, I’m not, you said it yourself– “

“Stiles, damnit, you’re my mate, my wolf has claimed you and you have no idea what it’s doing to me having to stand here and not touch you.” He growls softly at the end and that stops Stiles in his tracks from moving away from him.

And, wow, Jesus, did _Derek Hale_ just say that to _him_?

Stiles licks his lips.

“So, uh, you want to help me. With my virginity problem. You want to have sex with me and get rid of my virginity because there’s some lunatic out there killing virgins and you don’t want me dead. Oh, and also because if I try to get laid by anyone else, you’ll most likely just appear and rip that person’s throat out.”

Derek nods.

“Dude…this is really fucked up.”

Derek nods again.

“So, what now?”

Derek shrugs and grunts.

“Should I – I don’t know? Get naked?”

Derek torso snaps back in surprise and he stares at Stiles in surprise.

“Well, unless you can get your dick inside my pants without taking them off, we’ll need to be naked.”

Derek looks panicked and Stiles is totally not going to laugh at that.

“Have you had sex before? Jesus. It’s like you’re the virgin and not me.”

And because Derek doesn’t look like he’s going to be helping him anytime soon, Stiles thinks that maybe he should start it himself. He struggles out of his shirt and this is really awkward because he’s never stripped in front of a guy for this reason, and he’s not even sure that this is what Derek wants to do, but this is what’s going to happen because Stiles needs to lose his virginity and if it can only be with Derek, then why the hell not do it now?

He starts pulling his pyjama pants down, but he squeaks when Derek’s hand stills his and Derek’s so close to him right now, _Christ._

Derek looks so conflicted and his eyes keep flicking from Stiles’ eyes to his open mouth and he’s slowly leaning in, but it’s so slow and Stiles closes his eyes and can’t hear anything apart from his heartbeat in every part of his body, and then Derek’s lips touch his and Stiles hears a gasp of surprise that really couldn’t have come from him because that’s kind of corny, but then the gasp turns into something that’s practically a sob, and Stiles is running out of air, because Derek steps closer to him so that they’re touching and he’s moving his lips against Stiles’ with more pressure, and Stiles is sure that that sound was from himself and that, _Jesus,_ those sounds are going to continue.

Derek’s hands settle on Stiles’ hips and Stiles knows that he’s shuddering – his entire body is wracked with little tremors and he has trouble lifting his arm to place a hand on Derek’s nape to deepen the kiss.

Derek’s mouth movements are slow and sensual and when he licks against Stiles’ bottom lip, Stiles drops his mouth open, expecting that tongue to enter his mouth immediately, but no, Derek traces his bottom lip a little more and then _nips_ it slightly with his teeth and Stiles _moans_ and only then does Derek kiss him properly.

It’s strange at first and Stiles has no idea what to do with his own tongue but Derek’s hands tighten on his hips reassuringly and he manoeuvres their faces into angles that allow him to trace Stiles’ tongue with his own and lick against the crevices inside Stiles’ mouth in ways that make the teenager jump and try to enthusiastically reciprocate.

Stiles’ hands slide towards the hem of Derek’s shirt and Derek helps him take it off and Stiles has of course seen the alpha shirtless before but not in a situation like this and it’s so different having Derek’s naked chest brush against his own and he’s staring in surprise at Derek.

“So, we’re, uh, really going to do this.” He whispers, not because it’s necessary, because hello of course they’re doing _it,_ but because he needs to say _something._

Derek nods and Stiles is somewhat content that he doesn’t verbally respond. Whatever comes out of Derek’s mouth is usually terrible and rude anyway.

So Stiles nods, too, and then looks down at Derek’s belt, then back up to his eyes, then shrugs and undoes the catch, unbuttons Derek’s jeans and then takes a deep breath and slides the zipper down.

And that’s as far as he gets before Derek’s kissing him again, _hard,_ and then moving him backward towards his bed and when Stiles’ legs find the mattress, Derek stops kissing him.

“In the middle, on your back.” He mutters before moving back to take off his shoes and pants.

 _God,_ his voice is really rugged right now, and Stiles quickly rips his own pants off before flinging himself back onto the bed and lying like Derek told him to, staring up at the ceiling and trying to stabilise his breathing.

Derek comes into sight above him, and Stiles can’t help but look down – and yep he’s totally naked and Stiles doesn’t look much further than Derek’s hipbones before he slams his eyes shut and he hears Derek snort in amusement.

“Oh, shut up, virgin here, remember?”

And Stiles can totally imagine Derek’s gruff voice saying _“not for much longer”_ and he manages to keep his laugh in because he can tell that that’s going to be a mood killer.

The bed dips and Stiles can feel Derek kneeling next to him, and then Derek shifts and spreads Stiles’ trembling legs to kneel between them. Stiles opens his eyes and watches Derek watching him, and he has to do something, so Stiles does laugh a bit, to tell him that it’s okay, that this is what he wants, definitely what he wants, because hell, even if it wasn’t to preserve his life, it’s _Derek Hale_ in between his legs who’s _completely naked_ and as hot as ever, and –

And Derek actually _smiles back at him,_ a little lift of his lips, but it’s a smile and it’s kind of comforting and empowering and Stiles would so be giggling in excitement right now if his breath hadn’t caught in his chest, because Derek is _bending down –_

And is hooking his thumbs on Stiles’ boxers and he’s dragging them down and Stiles lifts his hips to help and Derek slides them down his legs and throws them behind him and then –

The air escapes from his mouth in a wheeze and his hips jerk upwards because Derek’s hot, wet mouth completely _engulfs_ his cock –

“ _Jesus – Derek – warn a guy!”_

Stiles grips Derek’s hair and moans loudly and continuously as Derek starts moving his mouth up and down and his tongue is tracing the underside of his cock and his cockhead and there’s some serious sucking going on there, especially when Derek seals his lips around the tip and _drags it out –_

And then his mouth is going from Stiles’ dick and Derek lifts his thighs up to get access to – _Stiles’ fucking arse –_

And his tongue is licking between his cock and bottom, and then _slipping lower_ and Stiles squeals and grips the sheets _hard_ as Derek tongues around his hole and wants to push Derek away because – “Dude come on gross _oh god that’s good,_ ” – but Derek’s licking him and making the most disgusting noises.

Stiles thinks he’s going to have a heart attack because of what’s going on, and he knows he will if Derek doesn’t stop soon –

But when Derek does pull away, Stiles groans and pants loudly, fisting his cock to alleviate the pressure in his balls.

Then Derek –

Gets off the bed and Stiles chokes and is about to shout at him because _what? –_

“Lube, Stiles. Do you have any?”

Why would he have _lube,_ for fuck’s sake?

So Stiles shakes his head desperately and is about to ask _what the fuck now?_

Derek groans a little, staring, transfixed, as Stiles pumps his cock. “Any lotion?”

“Uh – “ it takes Stiles a little moment to think. “Bathroom, maybe, in the mirror. Next door.”

Derek nods and leaves the room, flicking the light of the hallway on before turning left –

And Stiles is about to call out after him that it’s the wrong way, but then he comes back into sight again, moving to the other room, and god there is something really incredibly _right_ about having a completely naked Derek Hale walking through his hallway in the middle of the night, looking for a substitute for lube.

Derek comes back a minute later holding a tube of some kind of lotion that Stiles bought ages ago and probably never used, and then he’s back on the bed between Stiles’ legs.

Stiles licks his lips as Derek uncaps the tube and squeezes some on his fingers and –

Those slicked fingers are intended for his arsehole, okay, he totally knew that, _fuck jesus how’d he get here? –_

“Relax, Stiles.” Derek whispers and Stiles swallows loudly and does try to relax, but as soon as he feels one of Derek’s fingers against his hole, he freaks out and slams his palms against the bed.

Derek stills and stares at him. “Do you want me to stop?”

And there’s no pressure behind that tone, nothing that’s forcing Stiles to allow Derek to continue and nothing that’s betraying Derek’s own feelings about the task, and maybe that’s why Stiles feels so absolutely unsure.

“Do _you_ want to stop? Because we can like totally not do this if you don’t want to. You’ve probably definitely got someone else on your mind – like Scott told me how you saved Miss Blake and we really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to do it to me but then like where does that leave me because who am I supposed to go to now– “

Derek leans down and _bites_ his way into Stiles’ mouth to make him shut up and Stiles moans and grasps Derek’s shoulders and the movement makes him tilt his hips up –

And Derek takes that as an opportunity to press his finger _in –_

And Stiles tries to break the kiss and get air that’s not possible in this position because _fuck_ that feels so weirdly good, but Derek keeps their lips sealed so Stiles has to struggle to breathe through his nose, and the smell of Derek is _everywhere._

Derek kisses Stiles thoroughly through sliding his sole finger in and out and then when he stretches him just that little bit further with a second finger and the noise that Stiles makes almost makes Derek shout and just tear _right through him_ before he can calm himself down a little and release Stiles’ lips and press their foreheads together.

“ _Oh, god,”_ Stiles moans and rocks his hips against Derek’s fingers as Derek fucks him with them and the ache and stretch are amazing coupled with the fact that his cock is _leaking_ because of this, because of Derek’s fingers in his arse –

And when Derek presses the blunt tip of a third finger against his hole, Stiles sobs and nods and _loves_ the burn as it fits inside him.

Derek carefully moves his fingers and continues preparing Stiles, taking in all the expressions Stiles makes under him and _relishes_ in the sounds he’s making.

“I’m gonna  - going to _come_ , _Derek,_ ” Stiles warns and even before that sentence is out of his mouth, it’s joined by a hitched moan and Derek watches as Stiles comes all over his stomach.

And oh god – his first orgasm with fingers in his arse, and it’s because of Derek Hale, and Stiles finds that so fitting because Derek’s the last person in the world that Stiles could have imagined his first time with but things work like that, don’t they? What you least expect turns out to be the best thing sometimes.

Eventually, when Stiles comes back to earth, he cracks his eyes open and smiles as he feels Derek mouthing his collarbone and neck, and he’s basically humping the sheets between Stiles’ legs and Stiles hasn’t even _seen_ Derek’s dick properly, but he’d like to –

But not right now –

But will he have an opportunity to afterwards?

Tomorrow? The day after?

How will this change their relationship and what’s going to happen next and what if this mate thing is actually just bullshit and this is just Derek taking sympathy on poor virgin Stiles and putting him out of his misery and it doesn’t actually mean anything and Derek’s going to be completely indifferent towards Stiles from now on, like more than he usually is anyway, and Stiles doesn’t know how he could take that and he hates himself for getting so attached to this situation, to the feeling of Derek’s mouth on his cock and his neck and the weight of his body on top of Stiles –

And Derek seems to realise that something’s not right in Stiles’ mind because he moves up on his elbows on either side of Stiles and looks down at him quizzically.

Stiles starts breathing again and –

“Will we do this again?”

Derek snorts. “We haven’t even done it properly this time, Stiles.”

“No, I mean, a-after this, will you want to do this again with me?” His voice is shaky and he hates himself for being one of those guys that _needs to know_ these things even though he also knows that it’s going to hurt him.

Derek’s face clears and Stiles knows that it’s not a good sign and he gets ready to say something witty – but nothing’s coming to him and he thinks he might hyperventilate right now and wouldn’t that be a great end to something like this?

“Stiles,” Derek says and his chest rumbles against Stiles’ stomach and Stiles gasps. “Stiles, I want to – do this now and again – later. Tomorrow. The day after. Whenever you want.”

 _God_ and that does it for Stiles especially because of the hitches in Derek’s voice as he admits that and Stiles thrusts his hips upward against Derek’s stomach because he’s hard again and Derek smirks down at him and locks their lips together briefly before kneeling back up.

He has the lotion in his hand again and he places a lot on his hand and then fists that hand against his cock and Stiles chokes as he watches Derek slick himself up and he spreads his legs more open and braces himself for what’s going to happen next.

“You good?” Derek asks once he’s close to Stiles again and has his cock lined up with Stiles’ hole.

“Yup,” Stiles nods vigorously. “Yup, totally, completely good, _just_ _do it._ ”

And Derek braces his fist against his cockhead as he slides it against Stiles’ hole and watches Stiles’ face closely as he presses his thumb against the head and pushes his hips forwards – and he’s in – and pushes a little bit more – and Stiles arches his back and Derek fucks everything to hell in his mind before thrusting _all the way in_ and then he stills completely on top of Stiles, careful not to press his entire body on the boy.

Stiles is –

Actually, Stiles _isn’t._

Because this cannot possibly be happening because Derek Hale cannot be actually _inside of him,_ stretching him so _good_ and breathing heavily against his neck and just in this moment with him and this isn’t really happening.

Stiles isn’t one to have weird sex dreams…well, not all the time anyway, and this can’t be a dream because it’s just so real and explicit and Stiles is sure he’s not going to be waking up anytime soon.

And Stiles is sure he’s making ridiculously embarrassing noises right now but he can’t care because did he mention that _Derek Hale is inside him_ and something about a mate and Scott’s going to crazy tomorrow when he finds out what Stiles has just done. Is doing. Is getting done to him. _God_ this is so much better than _Twilight._

“Derek, freaking move, like, right now.” Stiles moans seconds later because the uncomfortable feeling isn’t going to pass unless the dick inside him starts moving and that means Derek needs to start moving and Stiles isn’t sure why he’s not because hell Stiles is the virgin here.

“Just – one second – “ Derek’s voice is utterly wrecked and Stiles totally does not gurgle in his throat at that because how fucking long has it been for Derek, anyway? When could he have gotten laid between biting teenagers and running a pack and then looking for the runaways of his pack and figuring out all of the problems haunting Beacon Hills – well, not all, Stiles knows he does some of the work, too, but he doesn’t want to brag –

And then there’s a pull inside him that makes Stiles stop thinking as Derek grunts and withdraws his cock and then thrusts back in and Stiles has to groan and grab Derek’s shoulders as he moves inside him –

And Stiles tries his best to move his hips along with Derek’s movements because in the one video of gay porn he ever watched the bottom guy did like thrust his hips up with the top’s movements and he wants this to be good and like normal sex, but Derek huffs a little laugh against his cheek and then kisses Stiles again and takes complete control of the situation.

One hand slips behind Stiles to his tailbone, where he presses against it to arch Stiles’ body a little and this makes their bodies all the more closer so that Stiles’ dick is rubbing against Derek’s abs _so good_ and then there’s a flurry of movement as Derek hastens his pace and he’s just fucking into Stiles without abandon –

And Stiles’ mouth falls open a little at the sensations around him and inside him and he knows he’s making noises and Derek is still kissing him somehow and Stiles is twisting his hips however he can best to keep the pressure on his cock and –

Derek settles his weight further on Stiles and Stiles thinks he may have a problem now because having someone lay on top of him during this feels so amazing and he wants it all the time, again, forever – and moves the hand that isn’t trapped beneath Stiles and the bed between their stomach and around Stiles’ cock and squeezes and pumps it as much as he can, all the while alternating between hard, deep thrusts and soft rolls of his hips inside Stiles –

Before Stiles is coming again, blindly grasping for Derek as Derek croons something encouraging in his ear and there’s just white and sound and silence and everything and nothing all at once and Stiles can just think that maybe this is how it’s supposed to be always and Derek did say something about that, didn’t he, how he wanted to do this again and Stiles is definitely up for that, hell, he could get it up if Derek spanked him or something, that’s how bad this thing is –

And then when he comes back to, Derek is slumped completely on him, and Stiles knows that Derek’s come, too, and they’re both breathing so hard but both thankfully _breathing_ , and Stiles puts his arms around Derek and Derek presses the hand on Stiles’ lower back inwards and the pressure’s _amazing_ and Stiles rolls his hips forward and Derek moans.

The embrace is kept for many minutes as they both try to catch their breaths.

“Am I heavy?” Derek eventually asks and his voice is slightly muffled by Stiles’ chest.

Stiles shakes his head. “No, I kind of like it.”

Derek huffs and nods his head. “Of course you do.”

And then – something occurs to Stiles – something that he read once and promptly tried to forget forever because dogs are innocent, amazing, cute creatures and they so _do not do that –_

“Why – why are you still in me?” He asks and tries not to sound panicked.

Derek grunts. “Too tired to pull out.”

“But you – you can pull out, right?”

Derek lifts his head and frowns up at Stiles. “Of course I can. Why?”

Stiles blushes furiously and mumbles.

“What?” Derek asks, looking more confused by the second.

“Can you…you know… _knot_?”

And Derek’s totally still, like, statue still and looks like a deer caught in headlights and Stiles has no idea what to expect and who’s he to go comparing werewolves and dogs, like, honestly –

“Yeah,” Derek croaks, then swallows and holds himself up by his elbows. “Yeah, I can. Only if you want.”

And oh my god Stiles totally knew it, that is so weird and fucked up but probably awesome at the same time and he _does_ want to try it but definitely not right now and not exactly like this.

“Where do you even find out this stuff?” Derek shakes his head and looks completely confused, which makes Stiles laugh.

“The internet is a weird and wonderful place, my friend.”

Derek grunts again and then looks down between their bodies.

He kisses Stiles deeply and then pulls out while Stiles is distracted, but Stiles still hitches up and moans at the feeling.

“Oh my god, we actually just did that.”

Derek kneels up and then lies down next to Stiles and closes his eyes. Stiles watches him with a stupid grin on his face that he can’t wish away.

“Yes, we did. You’re not a virgin anymore, and not on the target list of any ritualistic killers. Happy?”

“You forgot that I’m also apparently _mated_ to an alpha. But I suppose that _will_ take some getting used to. What is that even like? What do we even do?”

“Right now, we sleep.” Derek mutters and he’s probably exhausted, the poor baby, because he did _all_ the work and didn’t have two orgasms knocked out of him, but Stiles lets him go.

He does push Derek’s shoulder to make him move and help him cover them with the blankets, and once under, Derek takes control by moving Stiles onto his side and spooning him from behind.

“Jesus, are you always going to be like this? Will I ever get to top?” Stiles asks, and he’s pretty close to sleep, as well, but he says that just anyway.

“Whatever you want.”

And Stiles totally does not dream of topping on Derek Hale one day.

And even though he wakes up with a boner at 5 AM and Derek’s mouth already busy working on it, something that he never could have dreamed of, Stiles is content to accept it and grip Derek’s hair, because he’s one to milk even the worst situations.

Not that this is an ultimately _bad_ situation.

Just unexpected.

And Stiles knows to sometimes accept whatever life gives him with just the right amount of hesitation until he realises that it’s a pretty good deal.

And this, _this_ thing with Derek moaning and swallowing around Stiles’ cock and frying Stiles’ brain cells – it’s, like, definitely a pretty good deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely wasn't intended to be this long but whatever. Where there's porn, there's no problem. Not beta-read and my editing is iffy at best so if you picked up any mistakes, just pretend they're not there. Or tell me and I'll begrudgingly fix them. Thank you!


End file.
